1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a tablet computer having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) displays an image on a liquid crystal display panel by controlling the light transmissivity of individual picture elements in response to image signals applied to a plurality of control switches arranged in a matrix form. LCD displays are very widely used because of their superior features such as lightweight, slim structure, low power consumption, full-color, and high resolution. Currently, LCD displays are used in devices such as computers, tablet personal computers, notebook computers, PDAs, portable phones, and television sets.
As the demand for ultra-thin tablet personal computers has recently increased, several studies have been undertaken in the technology of manufacturing such computers. However, the manufacturing cost of an ultra-thin tablet personal computer increases since the number of processes and necessary components for making a tablet personal computer increases as the computer is made thinner or ultra-thin.